


Something Special

by spacegayofficial



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Vague references to the pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: You express that you're a little disappointed your birthday won't be what it usually is this year thanks to everything going on. Jack does everything he can to make it something special.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Something Special

Everything this year has been weird. You had hoped that your birthday would be a bit of an exception to that, but… unfortunately, it’s come around, and things are still weird. The things you usually did for your birthday were out of the question; either there were too many people involved or the place you wanted to go was still closed. You had resigned yourself to the fact that this year was just going to be a bummer, and you’d just have to live with it. You were considering all of this while sitting at home, taking a small break from your remote work. You were lost in your thoughts and disappointment enough that you hadn’t heard your boyfriend, and your saving grace through all of this, come into the room.

“Now you look like you’re thinkin’ entirely too hard,” Jack said, startling you out of your thoughts.

You laughed a little bit. “Not  _ too _ hard, but I was thinking,” you assured him, smiling.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked, leaning on your home office desk.

“I mean, a lot of things,” you sighed; he knew this. This was affecting everyone to some degree. “But I’m just… sad that I’m not really going to be able to celebrate my birthday this year.”

Jack hummed in understanding. “That restaurant you usually go to is closed,” he confirmed.

“And it’s not feasible to get my family to visit,” you responded. “I guess I shouldn’t be disappointed, I knew it wasn’t going to be all back to normal by then.”

“I’d argue that you have full license to be disappointed,” he said. “Just because it’s outta your control doesn’t mean you can’t be disappointed.”

You shrugged a little bit, then sighed. “I suppose. I just wish I could do something special.”

Jack made a face of consideration. “I’m not makin’ any big promises, here, but I’ll see what I can do, alright, darlin’?”

You smiled softly at him. “You don’t need to go out of your way for me. If this year’s a flop, then that’s just how it’ll be.”

“It’s not outta my way if it’s for you,” he assured you, leaning down to kiss your forehead before heading off to go back to whatever little project he was working on.

Jack Daniels really was something else. He would do anything for you, and never complain about any of it. He loved you completely, and he made sure you knew. Even if he couldn’t take you out on your usual birthday shenanigans, he was going to do his damndest to make it special in some other way.

Your birthday rolled around, and in line with the rest of this year, Jack had been called into work unexpectedly. This whole secret agent thing was a handful.

“I’m so sorry, baby, I’m gonna make it up to you, okay? I’ll try to make this as quick as I can,” he said, kissing you quickly as he put on his hat and ran out the door.

You tried your hardest not to be disappointed. There wasn’t much he could do this year, anyway, so it’s not like whatever he may have had planned was going to be that big of a deal, right? You tried to shrug it off, and spent the day watching your favorite movies and snacking on your favorite junk food. Easy stuff, sure, but at least it was something.

Evening rolled around, and you’d fallen asleep watching your fifth movie of the day. You woke to the sound of the front door opening and closing. You paused the movie, and sat up to greet Jack back home from work.

He was carrying a huge bouquet of flowers, full of your favorites, and other flowers in your favorite colors. You grinned and stood up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

“They’re beautiful, Jack, thank you,” you said, rushing into the kitchen to get the vase you kept under the sink.

“This is a bit of an apology,” he admitted, smiling sheepishly. He set the flowers in the vase carefully after you filled it with water.

“What for? You got called into work, it’s out of your control,” you told him, shrugging. “Like everything else this year.”

“Well, that’s just it,” he said. “I didn’t get called into work, I was gettin’ somethin’ ready for you.”

You gave him a surprised look. “Wait, what? Where?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” he said, winking at you. “Go get dressed, nothin’ too nice, though, we’re gonna be outside.”

You practically ran back to your room to get ready, taking a little bit of time to freshen up and make your hair look like you weren’t just sleeping on it. You pulled on some clothes that looked at least cute but you weren’t too concerned about being outside in, then ran back out to put on some shoes and grab your bag.

“Alright, Jack, where to?” you asked, grinning, barely containing your excitement.

Jack ushered you out to the car. You had to hand it to the weather, at least it was nice outside today. You got in the passenger seat of his prized Bronco, and he took off towards… somewhere. The breeze was delightful, the evening sun warming your skin as Jack drove you through a few back roads. After a drive just long enough to get you well out in the countryside, Jack patted your leg.

“Alright, hold on now, gotta go off the beaten path here,” he said, pulling off the gravel road you were currently on and into the grass, where some tire tracks from earlier today still remained. You grabbed onto the handle to keep yourself from being thrown out of your seat as the car rocked a little bit driving off of the road.

“It’s beautiful out here,” you said, looking at the light smattering of trees around the hill you were currently driving up.

“Wait ‘til we get to our destination,” he said, smiling over at you.

He slowly drove up the hill and, at the top, finally parked and shut off the car. You gasped as you saw a big blanket laid out in the grass, a sizable picnic basket set on top of it. Then you saw the view; a perfect look over a small portion of a creek, a beautiful waterfall cascading in the middle into an otherwise serene pool. You could hear the rushing water now that the engine was shut off. It was picturesque and perfect.

“Jack, how’d you find this place?” you asked, bewildered, stepping out of the car and taking in your surroundings.

“I got lucky,” he answered simply, walking towards the blanket and motioning you to follow. “Happened to be back here for work a while ago, settin’ some stuff up for some new thing Ginger’s workin’ on, and found this spot in the meantime.”

“Well, it’s gorgeous,” you said, following his lead towards the blanket. “Thank you. This is much more than I was expecting.”

“You know I’d do anythin’ for ya, baby,” he said, opening the basket as he sat down. You joined him, peeking into it to see what he’d brought to eat. “If I could make all this go away you know I would.”

“I know, Jack,” you responded, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

He smiled at you, and started taking some things out of the basket. Nothing extravagant, just what you needed to make sandwiches, some of your favorite chips, and something to drink. He’d also packed some other snacks, crackers, cheese, some fruit. A bit further down were some cookies and other sweets. Of course, this evening wasn’t about the food, it was about the two of you spending time together and enjoying the scenery. The time was filled with easy conversation, as it always is, interspersed with moments of comfortable silence as you took in the view and enjoyed some of the food. It might not have seemed like it was all that special to an onlooker, but to you, it was. He’d put in this effort to get all these things and set up this beautiful date and really managed to make lemonade out of the lemons that life had given you this year.

As you two wound down and finished eating, the sun had started to dip below the horizon, covering the environment and the two of you in beautiful warm light with an orange and red and purple sky. You were laying down, staring at the clouds above you, sharing one of those moments of silence with Jack. You heard Jack shift and clear his throat, and when you looked over, he was staring off into the distance, deep in thought.

“For as often as you accuse me of thinking too hard, you’re awfully bad at not doing that yourself,” you told him, smiling at him cheekily.

Jack snapped from his thoughts and laughed softly at your comment. “Well, I am thinkin’ about somethin’ very important,” he explained, looking back over and down at you. You sat up on your elbows and looked at him.

“What’s on your mind, then?” you asked him, mirroring his words from several days ago.

Jack took a deep breath. “I was tryin’ to think if there was somethin’ I should say when I did this, but honestly, I’m not one for big speeches,” he said, gently taking your arm and moving you to sit up more. “Plus on top of that this wasn’t exactly the environment I was hopin’ we’d be in when I got to do this. I was plannin’ on it bein’ real special, all with a fancy restaurant and what have you. But, sometimes things are outta your control, and more than I wanted to take you to a fancy restaurant, I wanted to make this birthday special since we couldn’t otherwise.”

As he spoke, your heart started racing, and you slowly moved to sit up to face him, surprise laced in your features. You had a pretty good idea what he was going to do; you’d talked about it before, at length, and it was definitely something you wanted to do, but the time to make it official just hadn’t come up yet. But here it was.

“Jack, are you…?”

He grinned at you as he fished in his pocket for something, then shifted so he was kneeling on one knee instead of sitting on the blanket. He presented you with a gorgeous ring that looked like he maybe spent too much money on it, but he was good at spoiling you.

He said your full name, firmly and seriously. “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come hang out n say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
